


880 Black Heart

by YourOnlySenpai



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Canon Relationships, Davekat Week, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gay, Homestuck References, M/M, Random & Short, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Shorts, Top Dave, Trolls (Homestuck)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29775945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourOnlySenpai/pseuds/YourOnlySenpai
Summary: Karkat paints Dave's nails and they're a domestic couple.Slightly spicy at the end!The name is based on the nail color I'm currently wearing, which is 880 Black Heart Sally Hansen Hard as Nails. It's just black, nothing fancy.This is also the shortest one-shot I've ever written, yikes.
Relationships: Dave Strider & Karkat Vantas, Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	880 Black Heart

“Dude, why?”

Dave looked up at Karkat, who had just re-entered the room with a small box full of small glass jars filled with color. It was Kanaya’s, but she had loaned it to him for the time being so he could do what he had always wanted to.

“Your fingers freak me out. Why are they clear at the nail?” Karkat questioned the boy before him as he took a seat near the middle of the couch rather than the opposite end, his thigh against Dave’s. He opened the little box and began digging through to find a good color. Something neutral, but something they would both like. 

“I don’t know man, but I really paused your shitty troll rom-com for this. You don’t let me pause our movies when I have to piss. How is this more important?”

Karkat was silent for a moment as he finally found the perfect color, one that could suit anybody no matter their personality or gender (since that was something Dave was always so hung up about, which the small troll didn’t really understand). 

“Not shitty, and still just as important. Unpause it and give me your hand. I’m paying attention.”

Dave rolled his eyes, unbeknownst to Karkat since he was still wearing his shades even though it was dark in the room save for the husk top screen. He shifted a bit so one leg was up on the couch and he could face Karkat, then held out his right hand as he hit the play button. 

Karkat wouldn’t let him peek at his work until he was finished, so Dave kept his eyes on the screen and tried to ignore the cold brush on the tips of his fingers, which he was hyperaware of since it was such a new sensation to him. 

He had always wanted to paint his nails some neutral color when he was younger but 

never did out of fear of getting locked back up in the fridge for the night by his Bro or just getting his ass handed to him on the roof for doing something ‘gay’. Inwardly, he was freaking the fuck out in the best way possible. Having his nails finally painted was exciting on its own, but his hand was being held gently by Karkat’s and he was being careful of the bites he had left on his fingers from when he chewed his nails, and the whole feeling of it all was leaving his heart in a frenzy.

Karkat was in a similar boat. He had always wanted to do small things with Dave besides watching movies every night and falling asleep on the couch together. He loved it, but he wanted to pick Dave’s outfits. He wanted to have drawing contests with him. He wanted to sit beside Dave and have him teach him the way he went about making beats for his music. He wanted to sit on the couch in dim light and paint his nails because Karkat knew, he  _ knew _ , that Dave’s Bro had fucked him up so much that he felt like he couldn’t do basic fun shit and Karkat wanted so badly to teach Dave that it was all okay. Karkat wanted to heal Dave right the fuck back up.

Karkat was holding his hand so gently, admiring the fact that despite the irritated skin and scars from the chewing, it was still so soft and nice to hold. Their relationship was somewhat new to them both, though they had had their fair share of intimate encounters. Who could blame them? The tension had built up long enough anyways. But Dave was keen on keeping up his cool kid facade and Karkat was so far deep in the Strider charms that he couldn’t seem to work up the courage to do much most of the time, so those encounters were minimal. Small gestures such as this would have to do for the time being. 

When Karkat finished on his right hand, he laid Dave’s hand on his thigh and reached for his other hand to get started. Karkat felt him squeeze gently and they both smiled a bit more. 

“You better not be painting my fingers neon green or some shit,” he said, willingly allowing Karkat to do whatever he needed to do to finish the process. “I don’t need to be called out for this.”

“No one’s going to call you out for shit regardless. And no, I have taste. I would never subject you to an ugly color like that unless you asked me to.”

“For ironic purposes?”

“Yes, Dave. For ironic purposes.”

Dave never once turned his head from the screen and respected Karkat’s request of not glancing until he was done. They were both smiling still and they only felt more at ease when Dave’s thumb gently stroked Karkat’s thigh as he kept working on his second hand.

When that was done, Karkat pulled both of his hands up, blowing on them a few times to quicken the drying process. 

“Dude, don’t blow on my hands. That’s weird,” Dave instinctively turned his head to look at him, but he avoided looking at the tips of his fingers. 

“I will do a lot weirder things to your hands if you don’t shut your mouth and let me work.” Karkat met his eyes through his shades and he immediately smirked devilishly.

“Is that a threat or a promise?”

“Strider,” he growled.

“Vantas,” Dave purred back. 

Karkat couldn’t keep biting back a big grin then and laughed a bit, melting his heart in the process. A light blush dusted Dave’s cheeks. 

“You’re such a fucking dork.”

“Yeah, I know.”

Karkat gave his nails a bit longer to dry and they both turned back to watch the movie in the meantime, Dave’s hands still nested in his, until he finally ran his finger lightly along each finger to make sure they were ready. They were.

“Alright, Dave. They’re ready. You can look now.”

He did just as he was told and his eyes widened a bit from under his shades, his eyebrows lifting with his expression. He was pleased by the black gloss that coated his nails now. It actually worked well and he didn’t have a complex about it, though he was still worried about what someone else would say about it. Karkat practically read his mind.

“It’s a noticeable color,” he said, meeting Dave’s eyes once again. “But it’s pretty neutral and it’ll work with any outfit, so no one’s going to point it out or anything. And besides,” He then held up his own hands besides Dave’s, showing him his own naturally black nails that all trolls had. “Now we match.”

Dave’s lips grew into another big smile and the next thing Karkat knew, he was being pulled into a soft kiss that made his cheeks burn.

“I like them,” he mumbled softly against his lips. Karkat’s mimicked his lover’s, and he moved in for another kiss.

“Good. Confidence is a good look for you.  _ Real  _ confidence.”

Karkat’s hands cupped his cheeks as their lips moved in sync for a bit, the movie long forgotten as they focused on each other. Dave’s right hand then moved to his chest, pushing him back onto the couch slightly as he moved with to hover over him.

“Now, what was that about doing things with my hands?”

Karkat chuckled, grabbing his wrist and very subtly leading it down his chest.

“Let me show you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my other Davekat one-shots if you like this one or all of them in the collection I've made! Thank you so much for reading! :D


End file.
